Beauty and the Bartender
by sunshine-48
Summary: He’s a bartender. She’s a fashion designer. They just fit. Owen/Brooke. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Pairing: Owen/Brooke. Alludes to others.

Summary: He's a bartender. She's a fashion designer. They just fit. Owen/Brooke.

* * *

Beauty and the Bartender

One-shot.

His sister teased him about coming to Tree Hill.

"_Tree Hill? Where in the world is Tree Hill?" She asked him one day. _

"_It's in North Carolina." He answered her. _

"_Oh. My. God." She said pushing him slightly. "You're going to live in a Hicksville, U.S.A?" She started laughing. "MOM! Did you hear where Owen is planning to move to?" _

She still calls him everyday just to tease him.

Owen doesn't think that Tree Hill is too bad. He likes that it's small. He likes the comfortable feeling it gives him. He likes the fact that it faces the ocean. Owen has always liked the ocean.

His first night at TRIC was the same as every first night. He's been a bartender long enough to know how the scene works.

It's about three weeks into his job that he sees her. She's sitting at the bar with two of her friends. A blonde and a brunette.

He's slightly confused when people start asking her for her autograph. He's trying to remember. Is she a movie star? No he's sure that she hasn't been in any movies that he's seen so far.

It isn't until she tells him her name that he realizes who she is. He plays ignorant.

He knows who she is. Who _doesn't_ know who Brooke Davis is?

His sister goes crazy for her clothes.

She has a raspy voice that gives him the goosebumps. Though, he'd never admit it out loud.

She has dimples. He's a sucker for dimples.

Her eyes twinkle when she laughs. He can't help but gravitate towards her. Sure, there are plenty of pretty girls. The girl in the red dress for instance is pretty good looking. When he takes a second glance, he still finds that she's pretty, but the girl in the red dress doesn't compare to Brooke Davis. Because honestly? He's not going to lie. She's Brooke Davis, the name alone says it all.

As a bartender he's trained to see more than meets the eye.

He can see her strength.

He can see her weakness.

He can see her fears.

He does his best to comfort her when she's worried about becoming her mother. He looks down at the bar to where her mother is sitting. Her mother is stunning, that's a given. But she doesn't stand a chance when being compared to Brooke.

He can see her devotion to her friends.

He can also see the way she sways when she dances. She looks over at him and throws him a wink.

He tries not to think about the fact that Brooke Davis just gave him a wink.

"_I met Brooke Davis." He tells his sister one day, on one of their routine phone calls. _

"_WHAT?!" She screams through the phone. "You're telling me this now? Tell me everything!" _

_His sister is twenty-two but sometimes she acts like she's fifteen. "What do you want me to tell you?" _

"_Owen, she's my idol. Anything will do." _

_He waits a few moments. "She's…beautiful." He tells his sister quietly. _

_His sister doesn't answer right away. "I can't believe this. You have a crush!" She laughs at him. "Owen has a crush on Brooke Davis." She pauses. "Do you think you can get me an autograph?" _

"_I don't even know her to have a crush on her." He denies. _

_His sister scoffs. "Okay then, you're in lust." _

"_What do you know about lust?" He shoots back at her. _

_He can almost see his sister shake her head. "I'm twenty-two, Owen. Anyways, I've got to get going. From what I read though, Brooke Davis is different then the other celebrities. I hear that she has morals. Real ones. Isn't that neat?" _

"_See-ya, kiddo." Owen says. _

_She groans. "I'm not a kid." There's a slight pause. "I love you Owen. I'll see you soon." _

_She hangs up the phone before he can ask her what she meant by that. _

* * *

Five days after his conversation with his sister, he's back at TRIC talking with Brooke. She's smiling. He's smiling. She's teasing him and he's flirting back. It's an easy transition with Brooke.

He's still not going to forget the image of her in his back-seat.

It's late and nearly everyone has left the club. Except for Brooke and her group of friends. They lounge around, talking about everything that comes up.

He sees how the blonde guy and his fiancée sit as far away from Brooke's blonde friend Peyton as possible. Brooke, being the loyal friend she is, sits right next to Peyton. Which is at the bar.

Owen is cleaning up and shaking his head as Peyton and Brooke tell him about their numerous fights, when the door to the club opens. They all hear it slam shut.

Haley whipped her head toward Lucas. "Didn't I ask you to lock it?"

Lucas looked away sheepishly. "I kind of forgot."

Brooke groaned. "Now we're all going to be slaughtered. Thanks, Broody." She looked up at Owen. "You'll save me won't you?" She arched an eyebrow and he just smiled at her.

He opened his mouth to say something when another voice cut through the air. "Owen?" The voice belonged to a female.

Owen and Brooke spun to see who the speaker was. Brooke stared at the newcomer in confusion. Owen dropped the glass he was holding.

The newcomer laughed. Loudly. "Smooth Owen. Very smooth."

Owen was out from behind the bar and striding toward the petite brunette. "Mila!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and she hugged him back. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm going to puke, Owen!" Mila warned.

He instantly sets her on her feet and turns toward the group of people. Brooke is still staring at him. Then at Mila. "This is my sister Mila." Owen said.

He didn't miss the look of relief that comes over Brooke's face.

* * *

Even though Owen is six years older than his sister, they still get along great. He never stopped being the overprotective brother and she never stopped being the pesky and nosey younger sister.

She was at the TRIC every night. She only ever drank water.

He spent most of his time with Mila. Mila stayed for a week before she went back to Los Angeles. Brooke came with him to the airport when Mila was leaving.

"_Hey!" Brooke said defensively, when he asked her why she was coming. "I happen to like your sister."_

"_Yeah Owen," Mila piped up. "I like Brooke too." She gave him a smile and nod. _

_He nodded back and breathed out a sigh of relief. _

"So you like her?" Owen asked. He glanced over at Brooke who was talking with an older woman and her young daughter. Brooke had told the two siblings that she'd give them some time alone to say goodbye.

Mila nodded. "I've always liked Brooke. Well, at least her clothes. But now that I've met her, I see why she's so successful."

"Because of her viper of a mother?"

Mila laughed. "Nope. It's because she's got a good head on her shoulders. She sticks true to herself." She nudged Owen. "I'm your younger sister Owen. We've been through so much. I just want to see you happy and I know that Brooke makes you happy."

"We haven't known each other for very long." Owen reminded her.

Mila sighed. "Owen, stop being so pessimistic. I like Brooke, I really do, but do you honestly think she came all the way to the airport, in the same car as us, by the way, just to see me off? She's here for you. Just go for it."

She stood up when it was announced that her flight would be boarding. She hugged him. "Please." She begged in his ear. "Just let yourself be happy. Stop worrying about everything."

"I'm always going to worry about you." He told her, hugging her tightly.

She hugged back just as tight. "I know." Her voice broke. "For what it's worth I am sorry for all the trouble I've put you through."

"I'm not good with tears." Brooke said. "Really. I cry when I see people cry."

Mila laughed and hugged Brooke. She whispered something in Brooke's ear but Owen couldn't hear what she said. All he saw was Brooke nod.

Mila hugged them both one last time before she walked away to board her plane.

Owen and Brooke were left standing beside each other.

Owen turned his head side ways to stare at Brooke.

Her eyes met his and she cocked an eyebrow. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the exit.

"Come on, hotshot. I'm starving." She told him.

He liked that she wasn't afraid to say what she wanted to say.

He also liked the way her hand fit perfectly in his.

* * *

**One Year Later.**

"I just got off the phone with Mila." Brooke told him, walking into the house and dodging all of the brown boxes.

Owen stood up and wiped the dust off of his hands. "What did she say?"

"Well, she has it in her head that she's Miss Matchmaker and apparently we owe her big time." Brooke laughed. "Your sister is a piece of work, Owen." She pointed to her bulging stomach. "She also said that we'd better name our first born after her."

Owen laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Mila." He tugged at Brooke's hand and pulled her to him. "How are mommy and baby doing today?"

"Hungry." Brooke answered.

"You're always hungry." Owen teased.

"Hey! I'm eating for two."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Brooke's right ear. He leaned down and kissed her. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You're not too shabby yourself." Brooke whispered. She leaned against him and they both stayed there.

Owen looked down Brooke and smiled softly to himself.

When Owen was kid he never believed in fairytales. He always thought that the idea of happily ever after was just a bunch of hocus pocus.

He's glad that he was proven wrong.

* * *

So this is really corny but I hope that everyone liked it!

Thanks so much for your time1

Yours Truly

Books.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
